


Turn the tables

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompts, limes can drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has more power than Hux could ever imagine. And he should never have forgotten that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the tables

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I wrote this just for a tumblr prompt, but thanks to the efforts of [Iamnumber3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnumber3/pseuds/Iamnumber3) and [@kyhlos](http://kyhlos.tumblr.com/) I've been convinced to post it here.

He twitches his fingers, Kylo comes. It's been this way for months, since Hux had pressed him hard against the bulkhead, ripped off Kylo's helmet, breathed little flutters across Kylo's throat, biting whispers. And they'd fallen into it so easily, Kylo bowing to Hux, bending, pressing his lips to Hux's feet in worship.

And they're here, Hux laughing loud as Kylo bends to him, yanking Kylo's head back as he feeds his cock into Kylo's waiting mouth. 

“Such a pretty slut, aren't you, Kylo Ren?” And Hux smooths a finger across Kylo's cheek, across the cut he's drawn earlier, taunting Kylo as he raked his nails through Kylo's skin. “Look at you, always on your knees for me.” And he laughs again.

There are tears in Kylo's eyes, and it's sweet, sweet how Kylo licks down his cock, pretty mouth stretched wide. 

“You're really not good for anything else, are you? I don't know why I even let you out of this room. I should just keep you here, on your knees for me, on a leash for me alone.” He laughs again.

The wall is hard, so hard as it slams into the back of his head. And for a second Hux doesn't know what's happened, isn't sure where he is. 

Because there's nothing holding him there, a foot above the ground, back bowing out, ears ringing. And Kylo is staring at him from across the room, tear tracks on his cheeks. Rage in his eyes. And he's stalking closer. 

Hux can't think.

He's blank, in the face of the monster he'd forgotten lurks behind those huge eyes. He's frantic, but he can't move. He's panicked, but he can't breathe. And Kylo plants a huge hand next to his head, glares down at Hux. His throat works in a long swallow that Hux can hear loud in the silence of the room. 

“That. Is. It.” It's a deep growl Hux hasn't heard in months. “I am done with this. You...” Kylo is panting, eyes wild. “You... I just _can't_ , Hux. I could fucking tear you apart with a thought. You fucking should remember that.” And he's storming out, Hux falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, panting. 

***

Hux is on his knees, more often than not. His ass up, his face on the floor. Kylo's cock in him. 

And when he's on his knees, he listens. 

He listens to Kylo's ideas, his plans. He obeys. He follows. 

And it's Kylo laughing now, hands digging through Hux's perfect hair. It's Kylo's thoughts, hopes, in Hux's voice. It's Kylo's whisper of a dream in Hux's ear, a future where they stand, paramount, before the galaxy, supreme leaders in the front of the universe. But Hux will always be on his knees behind closed doors. 

And he thinks he likes the ache.

**Author's Note:**

> _To be continued..._


End file.
